


无底洞 01

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 8





	无底洞 01

01

王甜甜喝着杯子里的饮料，目不转睛的盯着一身白西服，宛如仙子的男人。  
那个男人被父亲带来自己眼前，王甜甜腻腻的叫了声 ，“小妈。”

王甜甜是王一博唯一的儿子，也就是说他是唯一的继承人。  
王一博和王甜甜说再婚时，王甜甜心里只想，谁敢来王家和自己挣，就杀/ 了谁哟，不管是男是女。  
可当他看见肖战，自己的新妈妈后，心里只想，一定得睡/ 了他。

王一博看了眼王甜甜，搂过肖战亲了亲额头， “宝宝，先去房间等我，我和儿子有话说。”  
肖战点了点头，主动吻了吻王一博的唇角，余光却撇了王甜甜一眼，并勾人的 / 舔了下王一博的唇。  
王甜甜感觉心跳明显加速，看来自己小妈很sao呀～好想绑起来…呵呵…～

看着肖战上楼后，王一博立刻眯着锋利的眼睛看着王甜甜…  
“甜甜，你是我养大的，你想什么我很清楚。他——是我的，别想。 ”  
王甜甜低下头，“知道了，父亲。”

——————

“好啦～ 嗯嗯，啊……狗崽崽，别吸了，没奶～”  
王一博抓着肖战的胸，左右来回吸充着，好像有奶水一样…  
“唔…战哥明明没有奶水，但怎么那么好吃…”  
“啊、啊……狗崽崽，后穴…嗯～……痒…～”肖战扭着腰，不断用后穴蹭着王一博早已勃起的肉棒…  
“战哥别蹭了，我先给你做扩张。”王一博说着就把手往后穴伸去…  
肖战把腿分的更开了，“嗯～别用手，真的太痒了，直接用肉棒，快……”  
看着肖战的骚样，王一博也不在客气， “战哥真是一如既往的骚～”

“唔啊……慢……慢一点…啊…”  
王一博持续的撞击，让快感冲击着肖战的四肢，后穴肠壁不断的被肉棒摩擦，撑开…“啊啊啊…王一博，啊……你要艹死我吗……啊，快出来了…哈……”  
王一博掐住肖战的乳尖， “我艹你艹的舒服吗？”  
肖战一边配合王一博往前扭动腰肢，撞击肉棒，一边抬手也摸着他的胸肌， “舒…舒服…哈…嗯嗯……啊啊啊啊… 要出来了……啊……一博一起出来……啊啊啊啊——”  
肖战射精的同时，夹紧了王一博肉棒，生生用后穴把王一博夹射了…

…………  
肖战披着衣服靠在王一博肩膀上， “被我夹的舒服吗～”  
王一博亲了亲他脸蛋， “舒服的让你喝了满肚子水。”  
肖战撒娇的打了王一博胸膛一下， “白天宣淫完了，你快去解决下那几个老东西去。”  
“嗯”王一博应声，走去洗漱间，打算清理一下去工作。  
“对了～”  
听到肖战声音，停住了脚步…  
“你儿子王甜甜几岁？”  
“17”  
肖战点了点头，“我一会儿给他送杯牛奶去，孩子长身体。”  
王一博没说话，进去洗漱了。

…………

临走的时候，王一博把肖战脑袋搂了过来， “别离甜甜太近。”  
肖战吻了吻他的唇，“知道了。醋王～”

——————  
王甜甜打开房门的时间，就看见穿着居家服，露出胸膛的小妈，端着杯牛奶站在房门口。

王甜甜露出天真无邪的笑容，手有意无意的蹭了肖战肉棒一下， “进来吧，小妈。”


End file.
